<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gina's closet by W_era</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898193">Gina's closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_era/pseuds/W_era'>W_era</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_era/pseuds/W_era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy promised to help Gina pack her stuff so that Jake can move into her apartment, but Gina being Gina decides to leave them as she has to do something "important" to do. Jake and Amy are packing her closet and suddenly they are stuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gina's closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a Saturday morning and Amy and Jake are helping Gina pack her apartment as she is due to move because she was nice enough to let Jake move in here.  Things were going good so far they have the kitchen and the living room packed. Gina owns a lot of quirky things like lava lamps, a bunch of animal pattern furniture, dancing mats, her lamps we fake chandeliers and she also had a disco ball. Her apartment was chaotic but clean not like Jakes which was just a mess all the time and well Amy's house was just boring. It was now noon and Gina was nowhere to be seen. "Ames did you see Gina," Jake asked her while packing some cushions into a box labelled 'cushions' "Actually no I was so preoccupied with organising her CDs in alphabetical order that I actually didn't see her,"  she answered him back. "I'll give her a call," Jake said reaching for his phone.<br/>
"Hey Gina, where are you?"<br/>
"Oh hey Jakie I had something important come up so would you mind packing while I'm not there, well actually you'll have to cuz I took my keys and locked you in so that you will get the packing done. Bye, love ya."<br/>
She hung up. Great now Jake is alone with Amy in Gina's apartment. Normally that wouldn't be a problem except that Jake had feelings for Amy for quite a while now and the last thing he needs is to be stuck in Gina's apartment with Amy and his thoughts.<br/>
"So where is she?" Amy inquired<br/>
"Um, she kinda left and locked us in so that we pack for her and I don't know when she will be back." he rushed that sentence as if they were the last words he would ever say.<br/>
"Oh isn't that's amazing, of course, Gina would bail from packing her own stuff," Amy said frustrated.  "Since we have nothing to do but pack will you help with her closet?"<br/>
"Sure, she probably has tones of clothes and shoes," he answered with his famous Jake grin that made Amy forget that she was angry at Gina. </p><p>Gina's closet was a small walk in one. Which just about fit two people and all the clothes and shoes. It had a sliding door which had tendencies to get stuck and of course neither Jake or Amy knew that yet. So they went in after clearing out some of the shoes Jake walks in and the door shuts behind him. He goes to open it back up but it doesn't budge "Fuck" he said under his breath but since they are in a small closet Amy heard him quite clearly. "What is it," he said not even looking at him because she was busy with taking down the dresses. Jake at first thought about not telling here because he knows that Amy isn't a fan of small spaces but then he thought that it may be fine because he's there with her and she's not alone. "Um Ames don't freak out but we are kinda stuck," he says calmly "Jake what do you mean stuck" she answers him and he can hear the stress in her voice. "Well the door closed behind me and it won't open back up, I would call Gina to get us out but my phone is in the kitchen and so is yours," he said looking concerned at Amy because she was starting to look panicked and her breathing was getting uneven. "Oh no this is bad, this is really bad. We're going to be in here for God knows how long. Is it only me or is it getting hotter in her" usually jake would take this opportunity to say Title of your sex tape but knows better than to do that "Amy we are fine," he said assuringly and slowly "Don't panic we are fine see the things up there they will provide us with air all the time" Amy was now fully hyperventilating Jake guided her to the floor so that he had his back to the wall and Amy was sitting in between his legs, back against his chest."Ok Amy breath with me, you can feel my chest just follow my lead, in and out". Jake and Amy where never that close to each other but right now all that mattered to Jake is to make Amy breathe normally. "That's it you are doing great, in and out" they did that a couple of more times. Then Jake thought it would be a great idea to distract her from the situation so he started to talk.<br/>
"When I was a young boy my mam signed me up for tennis I hated it, I was so bad at it. I would always hit the ball and it would hit me in the face. I once came home with a black eye because of it. Gina made fun of me for years. She was surprisingly good at tennis but she preferred to dance so I got to attend many dance recitals of her. In one of them she fell straight on her face it was the funniest night ever and then it was my turn to make fun of her." He was absentmindedly holding her hand and drawing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. Amy was doing better her breathing was only a bit off but she did enjoy being held by Jake. Jake rambled on about his childhood memories.<br/>
"Then in college, me and my friends decide to go swimming in the lake at night I jumped into the water and my swing trunks fell off and I couldn't find them so I had to wear my shirt like a skirt." He heard Amy slightly giggle at that and he smiled. "There's that laugh," he said warmly and Amy turned around and hugged him tightly. He without a second thought hugged her back. Amy put her need into the crook of his neck and said "Thank you, Jake. You really helped with my breathing and distracting me" he thought that Amy will let go of him now but she just held onto him tighter which Jake was very glad about. "You know this whole thing of hating small spaces is because of my brothers" she starting talking "Ames you don't have to go into detail," he said worried that it could trigger another panic. "I want to share it with you," she said and Jake could feel her breath on his neck. "Go on so" he whispered " My brothers would lock me in our small closet when we played and would leave me there for hours until my mother would come home and take me out," she said and Jake started to brush her hair. "I'm so sorry that your brothers were jerks, Ames" she could feel her smile. "You didn't deserve all the things your brothers did to you, you are a very smart, independent women and not to mention beautiful" that beautiful part kinda to came out of Jake's mouth without thinking. It caused Amy to look at him. "Shit I don't mean beautiful, I mean you are pretty and all-" he didn't get to finish that sentence because Amy's lips were on his. It took a minute for Jake to register what is happening but soon he relaxed into the kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull away but since humans need oxygen they parted, foreheads still together "Woah that was something," Jake commented. "Did it mean anything?" he asked a bit worried and scared of the answer "Only if you want it to" Amy smiled at him "Of course I do, I really like you Amy and I want to give this a go," Jake answered truthfully "Good because Jake you are amazing, you may be immature but you know when to act seriously and I really like you too,". Jake kissed her again but this time it was slow and it spoke of all the emotions. </p><p>Somewhere between them kissing and talking they fell asleep because when Gina finally arrived home and went to look for them she found them asleep in her closet cuddled up. She took a photo of them and send it into the Brooklyn 99 group chats captioning it. 'You leave them for a day in my apartment and they end up getting stuck in my closet and falling asleep'. Gina just left them there. They will wake up eventually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first Jake and Amy fanfic I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are well appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>